Dejoker
"Gekegeka! That bird blimp is always fun to mess with by shoving cards up his ass! Ain't that funny? Gekegeka! But if you snitch about this, I know where you live...I...know...where...you...live..." ''-Dejoker,'' talking to Gregory Tyson about Superstar Nova, from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Dejoker is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He appears to be the strongest relative out of the jester family of Manjesters and Parlequinns, plus Gregory & co. only fight him at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Dejoker has the same appearance just like his weaker relatives, but with some minor differences. Instead, he wears an evil-looking mask with a devious smile, gold clothing with silver stripes, and brown shoes. His massive white gloves are also blended with bright-gold coloring on them. Development Dejoker was based off the unused gold Jester palette (Gregory calls it Joker) from a site called The Cutting Room Floor. However, to Gregory, he isn't sure that Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars had any unused enemy palettes, so he decided to just use the palette as a reference to create this enemy. Attacks Dejoker will attack Gregory and co. by using two new basic attacks that their weaker relatives can't do. One attack consists of them creating a card and shooting it towards a player, while another attack consists of them shooting three cards, which does multiple damage from each card. They also use some special attacks that their relatives can use, including five new special attacks that are used by other enemies. One special attack is called Solid Gold. When this move is used, it drops gold bars on an enemy to deal damage. Another special attack is Gold Beam (similar to Dan Dee's), in which the user will emit an energy beam of gold light. This attack also lowers an enemy's Special Defense by one level if it hits. Two other special attacks is Silver Barrage and Flash Punch. Silver Barrage is a powerful move, in which the user coats himself/herself/itself in a silver aura and slams into the foe with hard force. This attack not only deals in dropping an enemy's Defense by one level, but also drops Dejoker's own Attack power by one level. Flash Punch is a somewhat powerful move, in which the user punches the foe with a bright flash. This attack lowers an enemy's Accuracy (bright flashes stuns eyes). Card Storm is Dejoker's signature move. What he does is he'll create a powerful storm of cards that he sends in a confusion. This can lower the foe's Special Defense down one level, but drops the user's Special Attack by two levels. Just like his relatives, Dejoker has decent Defense, but have high HP. He is strong against wind and dark attacks, but weak against water. Using Water and Mia's water attacks can defeat this enemy. It is also best to take Dejoker out by using physical attacks, for he has good Special Defense, as well as having high Special Attack power. Outside of battle, Dejoker seems to like having fun by shoving cards up Superstar Nova, which is a sign of bullying. As Gregory notices throughout the harassment, Superstar Nova begins to hate Dejoker, in result to lighting firecrackers up his rear end as well. The two keeps doing this until the end of the game. Trivia *Dejoker's name may be a pun on the Batman villain, The Joker. *Considering their golden coloring, they aren't described as rare enemies. * In one of my freestyle battle drawings, Dejoker appears to be fighting against Flesharrot. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Jesters Category:Challenge Tower Enemies